


La paire de gants

by Soffya



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une simple paire de gants. Mais en les regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la femme qu'il aimait.





	La paire de gants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Downton Abbey_ est une série de Julian Fellowes.__

1914

Tom retira sa veste et la posa sur son lit. En s’asseyant sur sa chaise, il soupira pour élimer le stress de son corps. Il venait d'échapper de peu au renvoi et avait juste été réprimandé par Lord Grantham. Mais à vrai dire, il se moquait de tout cela. Ce qui comptait, était que Sybil aille bien. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune fille. La scène passait encore et encore dans sa tête. S'il avait été plus rapide, s'il avait pu prévoir plus vite le mouvement de foule, s'il avait insisté plus pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Il aurait pu éviter tout cela. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Sybil. Elle semblait intimidée et n'osait pas entrer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un paquet entre ses mains. Il reprit ses esprits et l'invita à entrer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire un peu de rangement sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé Lady Sybil, dit-il mal à l'aise. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite. -C'est moi qui m'excuse de vous déranger. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réunion. Si je vous avais écouté et que je ne m'étais pas montrée aussi têtue, je ne vous aurais pas causé tous ces ennuis. J'ai dit à papa que vous n'y étiez pour rien et que tout était de ma faute.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lord Grantham ne m'a pas renvoyé. »

Sybil sourit, rassurée.

« L'important, continua Tom, c'est que vous alliez mieux. »

Tom l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise, s'excusant de ne rien avoir de plus confortable et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle.

« Je voulais aussi vous remercier, dit Sybil. Cousin Matthew m'a dit que vous m'aviez aidé. S'il vous plaît, veuillez accepter ceci en remerciement. »

Elle tendit le paquet à Tom qui l'accepta. Il l'ouvrit devant l'instance de Sybil qui était impatiente qu'il découvre son présent. À l'intérieur se trouvait des gants de conduite en cuir. Il n'avait jamais vu des gants d'une aussi grande qualité et il se doutait qu'ils avaient dû coûter une fortune.

« Je… Je ne peux pas accepter.  
-Je vous en pris. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'ai remarqué que les votre étaient usés et je me suis dit que cela pourraient vous être utiles. »

Tom sortit les gants du paquet et passa son pouce sur le cuir.

« Essayez-les, demanda Sybil. »

Tom les passa à ses mains et remarqua qu'ils étaient aussi confortables qu'il l'imaginait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devait pas accepter un cadeau pareil, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Sybil prit la parole.

« Je suis rassurée, j'avais peur qu'ils ne vous aillent pas. Je vais vous laisser avant que papa ne se rende compte que je suis partie. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de refuser les gants et se retourna vers lui.

« Bonne nuit Branson.  
-Bonne nuit Lady Sybil. »

Sybil sortit et retourna chez elle. Tom regarda les gants une dernière fois et sourit. Le lendemain, alors que Tom conduisit les trois sœurs Crawley chez leur grand-mère, Mary remarqua la nouvelle paire de gants que portait le jeune homme.

« Se sont de très beaux gants que vous avez, dit-elle.  
-Merci Lady Mary. C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait.  
-Ils ont sûrement coûté une petite fortune. Cette personne doit beaucoup tenir à vous. »

Tom acquiesça légèrement à Mary et jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers Sybil qui avait le regard rivé sur ses genoux, rougissante. Tom sourit et se dit que peut-être le jeune femme ressentait la même chose que lui. 

1919

La guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs mois. Après toutes ces années d'horreur, le monde pouvait enfin penser à guérir ses blessures. Malheureusement, l'épidémie de grippe avait sévit à Downton et avait emporté une personne chère. Sybil avait prit conscience que la vie était fragile et qu'elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur et d'accepter ses sentiments pour Tom. Les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté Downton Abbey pour pouvoir se marier. Ils savaient que personne n'accepterait leur union. Lui, un chauffeur et elle, la fille de Lord Grantham. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, mais il était aussi effrayé qu'un jour elle regrette la décision de l'avoir épousé et d'avoir renoncé à tout ce qu'elle avait. Installés dans une petite chambre d’hôtel, ils avaient décidé d'y passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route. D'ici quelques heures, la famille Crawley apprendrait leur intention de se marier. Tom vit Sybil prendre les gants qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu les aies encore.  
-C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Même usés et abîmés, je refuse de m'en séparer. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai hâte de devenir ta femme, dit-elle.  
-Tu ne regrettes rien ? »

Sybil secoua négativement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. »

Après un baiser, Sybil se dirigea vers le lit, tandis que Tom s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé près d'elle. Tous deux s'endormir, ignorant que Mary et Edith étaient parties à leur recherche.

1920

Tom reposa la petite Sybil dans son berceau et la regarda. Elle dormait à point fermé et était si innocente. Il se demandait si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était née il y a quelques jours et avait déjà perdu sa mère. Tom entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et l'ouvrir. Il ne se retourna pas pour accueillir cette personne. Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, était de passer ce moment avec sa fille. Tom leva les yeux et découvrit Mary qui se tenait de l'autre côté du berceau, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Tom se dit qu'il devrait lui dire quelques mots pour la réconforter, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Mary avait perdu sa sœur et lui avait perdu sa femme.

« Elle est magnifique, dit Mary d'une voix tremblante. »

Tom acquiesça. Elle était parfaite. Si seulement Sybil pouvait la voir. Mary toussa légèrement pour s’éclaircir la voix. 

« Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'atténuera votre peine, mais sachez que Sybil vous aimait et qu'elle était heureuse. Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
-Si seulement j'avais écouté le docteur Clarkson. »

Mary vint à côté de lui et lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Même le docteur Clarkson n'était sûr de rien. Ce n'est de la faute de personne et surtout pas de la votre. »

Mary se dirigea vers une petite table et vit les gants de Tom qui y étaient posés.

« C'était un cadeau de Sybil, dit Tom. »

Il alla vers la table et prit les gants. Ils commençaient à être usés à force de s'en être servi.

« Alors, c'était Sybil, dit Mary. La personne qui tenait à vous. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que vous vous aimiez. Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés. »

Mary laissa échapper quelques larmes et Tom la prit dans ses bras. Pour une fois, la jeune femme se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer. Tom sentit ses larmes couler en repensant à la vie qu'il avait avec Sybil et à ce qu'il venait de perdre.

1960

Tom roulait dans les rues enneigées jusqu'à Downton avec Laura Edmunds, maintenant Branson, qu'il avait épousé il y a un peu plus de trente ans. En cette veille de Noël, toute la famille était réunie. Mary, Edith et lui-même, ainsi que leurs enfants et petits-enfants allaient passer les fêtes ensemble. Le domaine appartenait dorénavant à George, même si Mary avait toujours de grandes responsabilités. Bien sûr, le temps était passés et Downton était différent de la grande époque. Pourtant, il restait majestueux, malgré toutes les épreuves traversées. Tom se gara devant la maison. L'époque était différente et personne n'était là pour les accueillir. Il sonna à la porte et le majordome vint leur ouvrir. Il avait été engagé il y a seulement quelques mois après le départ de Thomas, qui après des années de services auprès de Robert et ensuite de George, avait prit sa retraite. Tom eut une pensée pour Carson. Le majordome les conduisit au salon, où toute la famille était réunie. Une fois franchit la porte du salon, une tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras. Tom l'attrapa et le souleva.

« Grand-père ! »

Il s'agissait d'Andrew, le fils de Sybil. Cette dernière prit Andrew dans ses bras et embrassa son père et sa belle-mère. Les festivités de Noël commencèrent avec le repas et la distribution de cadeaux. Les enfants refusèrent de se coucher tant qu'un cadeau n'était pas ouvert. Andrew jouait avec ses petites voitures dans le salon et prit les gants de Tom pour imiter les chauffeurs.

« Fais attention Andrew, dit Sybil. Se sont les gants que ta grand-mère a offert à ton grand-père. »

Tom, qui était assis dans le canapé, observa la scène en souriant. Andrew aimait ces gants et les lui empruntait à chaque fois qu'il jouait avec ses petites voitures, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Lucy, la fille aînée de Sybil, s'assit à côté de son grand-père.

« Grand-père, dit-elle. Tu peux nous raconter l'histoire des gants de grand-mère Sybil? »

Andrew abandonna ses petites voitures et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son grand-père. Tom leur raconta son histoire avec Sybil. L'histoire de la femme formidable qu'il avait épousé et comment une simple paire de gants était devenu son bien le plus précieux.

Fin


End file.
